Without Complications
by ElvendorkItsUnisex
Summary: Lily Evans doesn't want a relationship with anyone, let alone James Potter.  But what if they don't need to be in a committed relationship? Who said anything had to be official? Rated M for potential scenes.


**A/N: New story! Whoo! I saw "no strings attached" the other day, and the thought to write a fanfic based on it just sort of came to me. This is only the beginning, trust me, it will get better as it goes on. Well here it goes!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else that seems familiar. This is purely for entertainment. 

**UPDATE: ****I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IS IN ITALICS BUT IT WON'T CHANGE! I'm sorry guys! **

**Dear diary,**

Oh Merlin. James Potter. You see, he has fancied me for years. Ever since 2**nd**** year when I kicked him where it hurts because he called me carrot top. And I have hated him. Or so I thought. I spent so long convincing myself I didn't want anything to do with him. But.. not anymore. He has grown up…it's differen't. I like him. A lot. He wants to be in a solid relationship, but I run from commitment. I need to focus on my studies if I want to become the best healer out there. But theres one thing I'm not opposed to doing with James…**

XOX Lily Evans****

"Lily! If you don't get up right now you're going to be late for potions. The plan remember Lily? The plan! If we don't have top marks we'll never be healers! GET OUT OF BED!" Roared Alice Prewett in her very high pitched voice. 

Lily slowly opened her eyes and took in the sight around her. Her dorm room she shared with Alice, Mary MacDonald, Emmeline Vance and Dorcas Medowes was bright from the morning sun shining straight into the window. All the girls had already left, an unusual sight considering Lily was always the first one awake. She looked at Alice, who was standing directly over Lily with a look to rival Professor McGonagall's. Her short wispy dark hair was standing up in places; evidently she didn't get much sleep last night either.

Lily glanced at the clock beside her bed; she had exactly 8 minutes to get to potions. She raced out of bed, grabbed the first Gryffindor robes she could find and sprinted to the dungeons with Alice at her side. 

"Ahh, Miss Evan's and Miss Prewett, just in time. How lovely to see you." Gushed Professor Slughorn as he sat down in his overly large armchair he used behind his desk.  
"Now I'm sure you are all getting tired of your seat partners by now, it has been what, a few months? Not to worry, I have made up a new seating plan" Slughorn started to read out the names of who was sitting where as there was a thankful sigh from the majority of the class.

Lily however, had not grown tired of her partner. Remus Lupin, another Gryffindor had been Lily's friend for as long as she could remember. When his friends used to be mean to her he would make them stop, and she always admired him for that. She was also one of the few who knew his secret. Remus was a werewolf, which was why he was absent a lot from class and always looked like he never slept. He was tall and lanky, but in a handsome way. His light brown hair was thin and he looked older than he really was. Back in 3rd and 4th year Lily had the biggest crush on him, but he wouldn't date her because of James.

"Lily Evans and James Potter, Fourth row on the left" finished Slughorn. 

"Aweh Evans, looks like you're stuck with me!" Laughed James Potter as they sat in their assigned seats. Lily supposed it could have been worse, as she and James were sort of friends now. You can only hate someone for so long before you eventually grow attached. She stopped hating him when he became head boy, as she was head girl, and started to show some maturity.

"Oh great, now I have to endure countless hours of listening to you moan about how stupid potions are and how adorable I am" Lily joked.

Severus Snape turned around and glared miserably onto the laughing pair. Lily shot him an apologetic glance before immediately changing it to a glare. She could never forgive him for what he said last year. Never.

As James and Lily continued to work on their potion she caught herself glancing over at James repeatedly. She also caught him looking at her a few times. She couldn't help but notice how tan his skin was, from countless hours of playing quidditch in the sun. Or the way he pushed his glasses up with 1 finger everytime they slipped too far down.  
**  
No Lily. No. You don't like him like that. Strictly just friends.**

* Later *

James and Lily were patrolling the corridors late at night to make sure no one was, shall we say "fooling around." As they were walking, James suddenly stopped and turned towards Lily.

"Lils, you know I like you. And I know you like me too, even if you don't know that yourself yet."

Lily was surprised, she knew James fancied her, but he had never been that up front about it before.

"I… umm… errr…"

"It's cool Lily, you don't have to say anything."

James leaned in and kissed her. When she didn't protest he intensified the moment.

Lily's mind was racing. She didn't know what to think or what to do, so she kissed him back. And she liked it. His mouth tasted like a mix of raspberries and cough drops.

**I could get used to this…  
NO. NONONO THE PLAN. THE PLAN LILY THE PLAN.**__

A voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Alice brought her to her senses. She pulled away.

"James, I can't."

"You can't what?" He asked sounding so clueless

"I can't be in a relationship right now. I'm going to be a very rich healer helping sick children and animals and I need to focus on my studies if I want that to happen. I can't have the complications of a committed relationship. Plus I run from commitment! I swear I'm allergic to it! Benjy Fenwick, in Ravenclaw… well when we were in 5th year he gave me a promise ring to say he would never cheat on me. I took a panic attack and broke up with him. I don't like to take things seriously James!" Lily was yelling by now, it looked like she was about to pass out.

"Lily, LILY! CALM DOWN. It's alright. It's fine. Let's just go back to the common room." He said, sounding disappointed. Extremely disappointed. _  
_

The duo were half way back to the common room when something struck Lily. It was an impossible thought, it would never ever work…

Maybe… Just maybe they didn't need to be in a committed relationship.  
Who said it has to be official?

What if there was a way to compromise what Lily wanted and what James wanted without complications? 

_It was worth a try._****

**Well, there's chapter 1… if anyone reads it I'll post chapter 2. It's already written, but I'm open to ideas if anyone has any!  
Review!**


End file.
